


Peaceful

by MissMarionette



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarionette/pseuds/MissMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble written in an attempt to capture what a peaceful day between the two would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

His nails are so long and sharp, but his fingers are nothing but graceful as they weave through her hair.

Rather than a pampered princess, Nanami feels content as a girl friend might, if she could use that term to describe her relationship with Tomoe other than master and familiar.

It's a perfect day. One of those days where the sun is out but it's not beating down relentlessly on the earth, where the wind is not blowing dust clouds out in the court yard (Otohiko must be busy, hmmm..). Kotetsu and Onikiri are busy fashioning white talismans for Nanami's next impromptu adventure which, knowing how things unfold, should be coming up pretty quick.

His lips now touch her mouth and it is gentle. 

Nanami enjoys these kisses. They're full of tenderness and they're sweet in a way that a parent is to their beloved child. The only passion between them is their devotion towards each other, though she still has not quite grasped the depths that a familiar would have for their god, even subconsciously. It is fine, though.

She reaches up her hand to touch his face, and he pauses in the stroking of her hair to smile softly at her. 

Everything is perfect. Everything is grand.

"I love you."

He removes her hand from his cheek, kisses her knuckles like a gentleman in a Western movie set in the 1800s. "And I, you," is his reply.

A bright smile, and a gentle gust of wind flows through the trees.


End file.
